Mending the Broken
by Flutters101
Summary: Fluttershy is afraid of Rainbow Dash for all the years of torment she has caused to here. It is now senior year and what will happen now? This story takes place in the land of equestria but everyone is human. This story is Co-Written by: Hourglassfox
1. Chapter 1

**-Disclamer-**

Hello faithful viewers. It is flutters101 here with a new story. If you are wondering about my other story then you be pleased to hear that ive just been busy and idealess for the longest time. I will probably update it during Fall Break. Now for the reason you are here. Flutters101 out. Peace!

**-Disclaimer over-**

Prologue

Fluttershy was sitting on a swing on the playground in the park alone. She was sitting there trying to delay going home to her father for as long as she could. It was first day of summer break after 8th grade in Cloudsdale middle school, so she should be happy right? Wrong, she didn't want to have to stay with her father.

She was sitting there when she heard footsteps. Fluttershy looked up to see two tall girls walking toward her. Well actually everyone was tall compared to her. The reasoning being was always being malnourished from not eating at home.

The girls were still walking toward her. She got a little scared because she knew who they both were Rainbow Dash and Cloud Chaser.

Rainbow Dash was the tallest girl in our school and not to mention the fastest. She was a very iconic girl and not very confused with others. One of the reasons being her hair color, Rainbow.

The girl behind her, Cloud Chaser, was a little smaller than Rainbow, but still very tall compared to her.

Fluttershy hid her face in her long pink hair hoping they didn't notice her. The girls however still continued walking toward her. In the distance a crack of lightning as a few drops of rain hit the ground.

She continued to hide as the girls finally reached her smiling. Rainbow Dash looked at her and said "Why hello there Fluttershy. How are you today my flightless friend."

Fluttershy went farther behind her hair and whispered something unintelligible. Cloud Chaser leaned forward and put a hand to her ear. She said "What was that? I don't think I heard you.".

Fluttershy spoke a little louder "please go away". Rainbow smirked and replied "Why would we go? Wouldn't you like some company?". The rain began coming down faster as Fluttershy shook her head.

"Of course you don't! You already have enough friends already." Cloud Chaser said sarcastically. Rainbow smiled as she pushed Fluttershy sending her off the swing.

Fluttershy landed in the dirt scraping her elbows and knees. She was lying there as the two girls began laughing. "You are truly pathetic, Fluttershy, You cant do anything!" Rainbow continued lauging pointing at her. The two girls walked off as the rain continued coming down.

Fluttershy was curled up in a ball as she began to cry. She was shaking as she sobbed and the rain hit her. A puddle soon formed made up of tears and rainwater. She continued to cry as the rain continued…


	2. Chapter 2

~3 years of torment and 2 months of silence later~

Fluttershy adjusted her skirt as she waited for the bus to arrive that will take her to school. The reason she took the bus was that she couldn't fly fast enough to make it on time so she resorted to public transportation.

The bus was running a little late as usual so Fluttershy began doing what she did usually to pass the time. She began reviewing her life.

She began thinking about how good everything was when her mother was still alive. How she would always sing her to sleep when she was scared. Her thought turned suddenly to after she died. She saw his face laughing as he-

There was a loud noise and Fluttershy snapped awake.. She saw that the bus had arrived and the driver was getting a little impatient. Making sure she had everything she got up and got on the bus.

She sat in the front row to avoid the stares of everyone else. The bus began moving again and Fluttershy started watching all the buildings pass by.

Fluttershy sighed knowing that it was another year of torment from bullies, especially Rainbow Dash. She smiled though remembering this was her final year with her as a class-mate since it was her senior year.

The bus soon reached the High School and she got off. She looked and the impressive three-story building and sighed. It was definitely going to be along year.

She walked up to the entrance and opened. Inside was the white and cyan walls and floored lobby. She walked over to the office to get her schedule.

She entered the office and was greeted by the secretary's warm smile. "How may I help you?" She asked politely. Fluttershy walked over to her and said "I'm for my schedule."

The secretary nodded and rolled her chair over to a filing cabinet. She opened it and said "What is your name, dear?". "I'm Fluttershy." She said in a audible voice. The secretary began rifling through the drawer. She pulled out a paper and handed out a paper and handed it to her.

Fluttershy smiled and thanked her. She proceeded out of the office to find her locker.

She had been only looking for 5 minutes when she finally found it. She began putting her locker combination in. When she finally opened it up someone tapped her on the shoulder.

Fluttershy looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"Hey Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash said smiling meekly. Fluttershy just stared at her in fear. Fluttershy slowly backed up in to her locker, and began closing it on herself, knowing Rainbow would do that to her any way.

Rainbow Dash had other plans. Before Fluttershy could close the locker, Rainbow put her hand on it. She pulled it back open, scaring Fluttershy from the sound of it hitting the other lockers.

Fluttershy quietly squeaked "please don't hurt me…". Rainbow sighed and said to her "I'm not here to hurt you.". Fluttershy looked out from behind her hair, and had an expression of confusion. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I'm not here to-" She was cut off by another voice "Hey Rainbow! Already showing Fluttershy her place, I see.". Cloud Chaser smiled as she walked into view. Fluttershy went deeper into her locker. Cloud Chaser smiled even more "I see you almost forgot something.".

She began to raise her fist pulling it back. Fluttershy braced herself for the punch. Cloud Chaser threw her fist at Fluttershy making contact with skin. Fluttershy blinked a few times as she looked and saw that the fist made it halfway before getting stopped by a hand.

It was Rainbow Dash's hand stopping Cloud Chaser. She looked at Rainbow in confusion but then smiled. "I see, you want the first punch of the year. Well fire away." Cloud Chaser smiled as she tried to take her fist out of Rainbow's grasp.

Cloud Chaser continued to pull to no avail. She started getting nervous and said "Alright Rainbow, Just let go." Rainbow then proceeded to twist her arm. Cloud Chaser began cringing at the pain.

"You aren't going to hurt her." Rainbow said looking at Cloud Chaser sternly. Cloud Chaser was of course confused "What do you mean?". She pulled Cloud Chaser up to where their faces were inches from each other. She said "You. Aren't. Going. To. Hurt. Fluttershy." Then let go of Cloud Chaser's fist and pushed her away.

Cloud Chaser blinked a few times and frowned. "You've changed Rainbow Dash. Not in a good way though." She slowly turned and walked away. Rainbow just watched her until she was out of sight. She looked back at a scared Fluttershy who was still in her locker.

Rainbow smiled as she extended a helping hand to her. Fluttershy stared at it for a few seconds before cautiously taking it. Rainbow pulled her to her feet out of her locker. Fluttershy hid her face behind her hair as she asked "Um, Rainbow Dash… Why aren't yo-". "Bullying you?" Rainbow cut her off "Let's just say I was… Brought into the light and saw the errors of my ways.". Fluttershy looked at her curiously "How did you?". Rainbow was about to answer when the first bell signaled 2 minutes till class.

"I'll tell you at lunch." Rainbow said looking over her shoulder walking to class. Fluttershy gathered her books and headed to her first class deep in thought. *Could she have really changed?* She thought to herself. She will just have to find out a lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

Fluttershy walked through the doors of the cafeteria. She was greeted by the smells of school food. To most of the students, the food was digusting, but to Fluttershy it was a delicacy compared to the food she gets at home.

Fluttershy got her tray and began serving herself. When she picked out her food, she went to go sit in her usual corner when she heard someone called her name.

She turned around and saw Rainbow Dash waving at a table alone in the middle of the cafeteria. She smiled slightly and began walking toward the table. When Fluttershy sat down Rainbow asked "I'm guessing you want to hear about why I changed. Don't you?"

"Yes please. I mean if you want to that is." She replied quietly. Rainbow sighed and began "It all began at the start of summer…

I was heading off to summer school in Manehattan because I flunked one of my classes. Stupid English. Well I had just gotten ready for the first day, and began flying there.

When I got there I saw that everyone was staring at me, and not in a good way. I was a little confused by why everyone was staring at me. I just continued to my class.

After about thirty minutes in, a wad of paper hit my head. I turned to try and see who it was, but couldn't find who did it. I looked down and saw it had some writing on it. I picked it up and read…

~Nice Hair, Lesbo~

I was confused a little at what it meant. I then realized he making fun of my hair. I crumbled up the piece of paper in anger. This person would get what's coming to him.

When the class was over I decided to try and find who wrote it. While I was searching, there were a couple of people in groups whispering and pointing at me. I knew what they were saying of course.

After a while of searching someone came up to me and began teasing me. I tried to get him to stop, but he was followed by another and another. Soon, there was a whole group of people surrounding me all saying stuff about me. I couldn't take it.

I rammed into the closest one sending her sprawling away on the floor. The others were shocked and said nothing. By the time they gotten to their senses, I was gone.

It may not have been dismal, but I didn't care. I ran straight to my grandmother's, I was staying with her while I was at summer school.

I barged right inside, not saying anything to my Grandma, and ran straight into my room.I locked the door and flopped down on the bed. I was so angry at them wondering why anyone would do such things.

There was a whisper in the wind, and it sounded like it said something like "Fluttershy". My eyes opened wide when I realized I was no better. I had been tormenting you for over 3 years. Well that pushed me over the limit.

I laid there for hours crying. My grandma tried to come in, but I constantly told her to go away. She soon stopped trying and left me alone.

It was maybe 1 or 2 hours until I calmed down enough to sit up in my bed. I wiped the tears of sorrow and regret from my eyes. When my hand left my face I had the most determined face I'd ever had. I know when I got back to clouds dale for our last year, I would make it up to you.

No… Matter… What…" She finished taking a bite of her salad. Fluttershy was sitting there with her mouth open and eyes widened in shock. Rainbow sighed and said "I know I hurt you in the past Fluttershy, and I can accept it if you don't want to be my friend. I just wanted to-". She was stopped when Fluttershy leaned across the table and hugged her. Rainbow Dash was surprised to say the least. She was really surprised when Fluttershy said "I would love to be your friend, Dashie.".

When Fluttershy let go Rainbow was smiling down at her. Rainbow suddenly had an idea. "Hey Fluttershy, Would you like to come over to my house this weekend." She asked looking at Fluttershy. Fluttershy hid behind her hair again and quietly said "Oh, I don't think I should. I don't want to be a burden.".

"Don't worry about it, Fluttershy." She said smiling "You wouldn't be a burden." Fluttershy was about to say something when the bell rang. "I got to go, Fluttershy." She said writing down on a piece of paper. She took the paper and gave it to her. "See you later, Fluttershy." Rainbow began walking away. Fluttershy picked up the paper and it had her adress.

Fluttershy smiled a little. She finally had a friend. Her smile soon dissipated when she realized she would have to her farther. She sighed and got up to get to class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Later that day…**

Fluttershy was sitting on the disgusting bus heading home. She was looking out the window thinking about Rainbow Dash and her Mother.

She was in deep thought when she heard someone call her name. "Fluttershy! Get off the damn bus!" The driver yelled, irritated obviously. Fluttershy looked and saw that they had arrived at her stop. She slowly got up and ran off the bus.

When she got off the bus, it sped off leaving her in a cloud of exaughst fumes.

Fluttershy starts to cough, "Could they be any nicer?" Fluttershy mumbles sarcastically. When it finally cleared and she had stopped coughing, she began to walk down the pathway to her 'House' slowly.

She was in deep thought on how she was going to ask her father if she could go to Rainbow's house for the weekend. She was coming up to the small dilapidated hovel she called home. She walked up to the door and took a few deep breaths, praying and hoping he was in a good mood.

When she opened the door she was greeted by the smells of alcohol, vomit, and shame. This made the young girl cringe. She walked into the room they called the living room to see her father lying face down on the floor.

She smiled slightly, but went down and got by his side. He was moan in pain as she set her hand on his back. "Hello daddy, are you okay?" She spoke quietly, but he just continued to moan.

After Fluttershy realized he was not going to respond she said "Hey, My friend invited me to spend the weekend with her. Is that alright?" He responded in a normal yet pained voice "Fine, Whatever. Just get the hell away from me" He was still groaning when she got up smiling.

She turned around and walked to her room. She went over to her closet and opened it up. It was almost empty, she only had ripped sweaters, a pair of jeans, Converse and a couple of skirts for clothes.

She began packing a small bag with the clothes. When she felt like she felt she had packed enough she closed it. She slung the bag on her shoulder and walked out of her room. The short pink haired girl went down the hallway and to the room her father was in.

"I'm leaving. See you Sunday" Fluttershy said in a whisper like voice.

She only heard a pained moan from the living room as she opened the door and walked out. She began heading in the direction of Rainbow's house.

As she walked she began to think about the past again. She remembered her mother, Her kind and caring demeanor. She smiled as bright as the sun, but that sun was soon snuffed out by the cruel, laughing face of her father.

She tried to go back to better memories, but always came back to the bad. She remembered all the things she did to try and feel better. She remembered how she locked herself in her room with a razor blade and tried to end her life, but she could never bring herself to do it.

She shook her head to disperse the thoughts. She looked and saw she was walking out of Cloudsdale. She looked at the piece of paper Rainbow had given her. She was heading in the right direction. She soon saw the house off in the distance and she gazed in awe.

The house was 3 stories and it was surrounded by open fields. The house was HUGE! She felt out of place there. There was a small pond filled with fish and lillypads off a little ways, and what caught her attention most, was a very pretty weeping willow, the branches swaying in the wind. She could smell the fresh air, it was relaxing, the grass was so lush and green, she thought this was a dream, but it wasn't a dream. This was 100% completely real.

Fluttershy just stared at the bueaty off it all. It was amazing compared to the hell shack she lived in. She soon began walking toward the house slowly. When she got to the door she raised her hand to knock on it, but she hesitated a little. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door

There was no answer. She knocked on the door again starting to get a little saddened. When there was no immediate answer she turned away disappointed. She began walking away when she heard a soft click behind her.


End file.
